


画

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	画

“啊，珉奎你回来啦。”洪知秀向他扬扬手里的画具，“你先去洗个澡，然后来陪我一起画画吧，嗯？”

“可、可以的。”面对洪知秀一贯笑眯眯的模样，金珉奎突然感到自己眼皮跳了下，而且还是右边，心里不知为何突然产生一种奇妙的感觉，说话也不自觉结巴了一下。

听出那人结巴的洪知秀脸上的笑容忽然变了味道，上前缠上对方的腰间，顺带还轻轻凑上他的耳边用气音说话，“记得要洗得干净一点。”

金珉奎顿时感觉腿都要软了。

“嘘，珉奎乖，别哭。”

此时金珉奎浑身赤裸地躺在被垫上一张薄被子的客厅中央。

洪知秀跪在金珉奎身旁，手里只是沾了水的画笔从他的锁骨一路向下停在右边的乳头上，柔软的刷毛沿着乳头不停地打圈，既痒又让他想要更多。他呜咽着想要伸手抚慰一下另一边没被照顾到的乳头，却被洪知秀一手拍下，转而附身张嘴含住吮吸起来。

金珉奎不自觉地轻叫出声，双腿开始有些动静的摩挲，想要以此告诉洪知秀他下面已经有了反应。

但洪知秀并没有如他的意，画笔和温热的口腔同时离开他的乳头，对他已经翘起来的性器更是毫无反应。

“说好了要陪我画画的呀。”

洪知秀不让对方反驳，转身去拿另一支画笔沾上颜料，冰凉的画笔点在金珉奎已经开始发热的身体上，这边在他的肩膀处勾下几笔画下一朵简易的红花，那边又凑近了要在他的腰间描出一朵向日葵的雏形。

金珉奎都不知道原来洪知秀画画已经这么好了，甚至在皮肤上作画还能这么自在。

但是洪知秀在他腰间凑近实在是让他羞得要发疯，因为他已经勃起的性器就在隔壁，然而他却还是当作没看见一般专心致志画画。

“哎呀，你这里翘得这么高，是也想让我画点什么吗？”对金珉奎而言好不容易等洪知秀在他腰间画完，他移开眼睛好似终于发现了一旁的东西，还没来得及阻止，他的画笔就已经落在了那里，几乎已经在腰间那朵向日葵用完所有画笔上的颜料，移开画笔后也只是留下了一个浅浅的痕迹。

“哥不要用那个……”被欺负急的只能喏喏哀求，“想要哥摸摸我，不行吗？”

他真的快要哭出来，抓过洪知秀的手就想给自己打出来，“我刚刚乖乖地在浴室洗得很干净了，还自己扩张过了……”他小狗狗一样的表情简直让人忍不住想欺负，“想要哥操我，狠狠地操进来……”还没来得及说完，原本只是顺从金珉奎的动作的手突然开始上下套弄，被冷落了许久终于有了发泄点让他也开始喘气。

洪知秀另一只手则是拉开了自己裤子上的拉链，扒下内裤露出已经发硬的性器，拉下金珉奎的两条长腿使之大张后顶进他身后的小穴，然后发狂地抽插起来。

“啊——”金珉奎长吟一声，然后射到了洪知秀的手上和他们的腹上。

洪知秀随手将手上的浊液抹在刚刚画好的向日葵上，那颜料还没有完全干透，漂亮的花顿时被抹开了一大半。

“但还是很漂亮。”被撞得失了神的金珉奎一时也不知道洪知秀是在说什么。

而对于那天最深刻的记忆大抵是不知道做了多少遍之后洪知秀伏在金珉奎耳边和他说下一次也要一起画画了。


End file.
